


The Auction

by Talon88



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 10:49:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17579441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talon88/pseuds/Talon88
Summary: Luke volunteers to be auctioned off at a charity celebrity auction.





	1. Chapter 1

"I have no idea how you talked me into this Leia," Luke complained as he nervously straightened his Jedi robes and utility belt he stood in one of the many backstage dressing rooms of the old Imperial Theater.

"Luke, I am the head chairperson of the charity auction," Leia explained to her brother for the third time in the past week. "How would it look if I couldn't get my own brother to participate in the Charity Bachelor Slave Auction?"

Luke sighed deeply and dropped his head in defeat. "I know Leia, it's just… well... Lando volunteered to do this a couple years ago and he told me what happened."

Leia cocked her head to the side and gave her brother a quizzical look. "He was bought by the elderly Quiaza sisters, what could they have possibly made him do?"

"He said their hands were EVERYWHERE," Luke whispered.

Leia could not help but burst out laughing. The thought of the womanizing Lando spending the weekend fighting off the advances of two elderly Twi'lek women seemed like justice served.

"It is not funny," Luke said defensively, "I have a reputation to uphold. I am a Jedi Master, for Sithsake. I cannot be seen being pawed over by any floozy that can come up with the highest bid."

Leia put her arm around Luke's shoulder and gave him a reassuring hug. "Luke you know the rules of the Auction. The buyer cannot make their slave do anything that the slave finds immoral or dangerous, and the slave cannot be put in a situation that he deems publicly embarrassing. If the bidder does anything inappropriate you just call everything off and go home."

"I guess so," Luke said softly, but the expression on his face left no doubt as his distaste with the situation.

There was a soft knock at the door. "Master Skywalker, you're on next," a disembodied voice said through the door.

"Thank you, I'll be right out," Luke called and gave his sister a forced smile, "Wish me luck." He then walked out to the theater stage where the auction was taking place.

"Okay Ladies...," the auctioneer looked up and noticed a very ostentatiously dressed middle-aged gentleman with tight fitting black outfit and silver cape had entered the bidding area, "and gentleman." He corrected himself. "We have saved the best for last. I would like to introduce our last bachelor for bid tonight…. Luke Skywalker."

Everybody in the audience clapped and cheered when Luke walked out to the spotlight.

"In case any of you have been living in the unknown regions for the last 15 years, let me tell you a little about our current bachelor. He is the man who destroyed the first Death Star. He faced down the Emperor and Darth Vader and lived to talk about it. He is a Jedi Master and single handedly has rebuilt the Jedi Order. And Ladies he is single and unattached! Do I see a starting bid for 1000 credits?"

The auctioneer looked up at the large display monitor above the stage. The auction was what they called a silent auction and all bids were made by punching in amounts on your datapad. As the bids increased the monitor displayed the bidder's identity number and amount bid. All that could be heard in the audience was the occasional moan as a person was outbid or gasps as the amount jumped dramatically.

Luke looked up at his monitor and noticed that the starting bid was quickly made and surpassed. Currently the bidding was up to 3570 credits. Luke peered out into the audience to see if he could sense who was bidding on him. He felt through the force a number of women bidding furiously. He felt a spike of elation from the lone man.

Luke groaned inwardly, ' _That is all I need is to have a male 'admirer' purchase me. That would be great fodder for the holovid tabloids_.'

He noticed the man became dejected and looked around angrily when the price rose to over 5000 credits. Luke reached out to the audience trying to determine the highest bidder but he came up blank. That caused him some confusion, but he figured with hundreds of women in a room feeling very similar emotions, it would be hard to pin point the high bidder.

There was a gasp as the price shot up to 8000 credits. Luke noticed that the flamboyantly dressed man had a smug look on his face and was excitedly clapping his hands together.

"We have an unheard of bid for 8000 credits," the auctioneer was almost giddy, "I don't think we are going to beat that bid. 8000 credits, going once going twice…"

There was another much louder gasp from the audience. Luke looked up and was astonished to see a bid for 10,269 credits.

There were many dejected faces in the audience. All knew that bid would not be topped and it wasn't.

"Sold!" the auctioneer rang out, "to bidder number forty-one. You can pick up your Jedi Master in conference room seven in approximately ten standard minutes."

Luke scanned the room, but with the lights shinning in his eyes and all the swirling emotions in the room, he couldn't tell who bidder number forty-one was. He only hoped that the Quiaza sisters did not win him… or worse.

Luke paced nervously in the small conference room. He dreaded seeing who he would have to spend most of his weekend socializing with. The last thing he wanted was to spend time with a lecherous Jedi groupie.

Luke spun around at the sound of the door opening. Immediately his feeling of trepidation was replaced with elation.

"Mara," he gasped.

"None other, Farmboy," Mara said as she slowly moved toward him.

"Are you bidder number forty-one?"

"Right again, Jedi," she said with a smirk.

Luke let his gaze follow the beautiful trader. Mara was wearing one of her usual skintight body suits. The only thing breaking the seductive flow of her curves was a dark leather belt on which hung her lightsaber and blaster. Luke tore his gaze away from her body and finally noticed the almost predatory grin on Mara's face. Luke's bright smile of relief quickly faded as he realized his friend may have bought him for some more nefarious reason.

Mara sauntered over to Luke seductively, her grin spreading and her eyes dancing with mischief.

"Ummm…" Luke said nervously, "10,000 credits is a lot of money, where did you get that kind of currency Mara?"

Mara walked right up to Luke until she was only about a hand's length from him. Luke unconsciously stepped back from her until his back hit the wall.

Mara chuckled softly and raised an eyebrow. "It was 10,269 credits to be exact," Mara corrected him, "and it doesn't matter where I got the credits. All you need to know is that I intend on getting my money's worth."

Luke did not like the sound of that. Right about now he was thinking that being won by the Quiaza sisters may have not been such a bad thing. Mara was his friend, but he wouldn't put it past her to make his life miserable for the next two days.

"Now Mara," Luke whispered to the woman standing much too close to him, "you can't do anything that would cause me public embarrassment."

Mara stepped closer until she was almost touching him. "Oh, Jedi, what I have planned for you wont be done in public." She pressed something into Luke's hand. Luke looked down confused and realized she had given him a passkey. "That is the entry key to my apartment," Mara whispered seductively, "I want…" she paused for a moment, " no, I need you to do something that no man has ever done for me before, Luke."

The sound of Mara saying his given name sparked a sudden surge of desire in the Jedi. He looked down into his friend's captivating green eyes. In the last few weeks he had felt there was something developing between Mara and him, but he was not sure and he didn't want to endanger their friendship by broaching the subject. But here was Mara, spending a small fortune for a weekend of his company, and practically rubbing against him. Could Mara have decided to make the first move and bring their friendship to the next level?

Luke cleared his throat. "What is it you want me to do for you?" he asked nervously.

Mara closed the remaining distance between them until they were pressed against each other. Luke gasped and then flushed with embarrassment as he realized his pants were getting extremely tight from the proximately of this beautiful woman and the prospect of what she was asking. Slowly raising herself on her toes until her mouth came next to Luke's right ear, he could hear her soft breathing, her warm breath on his skin. It took every ounce of Jedi control not to grab this beautiful temptress and show her the true power of the Force.

"Clean my apartment." Mara whispered seductively into Luke's ear.

Luke was not sure if he heard her right. "What?" he asked confused.

Mara stepped back and laughed. "Clean my apartment. That is what I want my slave to do," she chuckled again at Luke's obvious embarrassment.

"Stang Luke, you should see the look on your face." Mara grinned as she playfully slapped Luke's shoulder. "Force, did you really think I woke up this morning and thought, Hey, I think I really want to polish Luke's lightsaber today."

Luke's stood still, speechless, both from the shock of her words and the very tight pressure in his trousers.

She continued to laugh at Luke's expense until she noticed the very large and impressive bulge in the front of his pants. Mara's eyes grew wide, and her mouth hung open in shock. Luke could feel surprise and embarrassment emanating from her through the Force before she reinforced her already impressive shields.

"Umm…" Mara turned toward the door flustered, "just make sure you do a good job Skywalker. I have a hot date tonight." Mara said quickly before she uncharacteristically rushed from the room and from the whole awkward scene.

As Mara closed the door to the conference room she let out a deep sigh as she leaned her head against the wall. She hated to admit it but this little joke didn't seem as funny now as when she came up with it. She figured Luke would run from her in embarrassment, but she never expected for him to get aroused!

Not that she was upset with what happened. She was always attracted to the shy farmboy, she just never thought her feelings would be reciprocated by the staid Jedi Master. Since he was obviously attracted to her as well, then maybe there could be something between them.

Sure, they were friends, best friends, but you just don't get hard-ons out of the blue because your best friend is teasing you, especially when you're the Jedi Master and above such things.

' _I guess it is a good thing that Luke is my Hot Date for this weekend'_ , she thought. Tonight she was going to test that theory.

She was about to leave the theater to start work on her new plans when Leia stopped her.

"Mara," Leia called, "I just want to thank you for your generous donation to the charity."

"It is nothing Leia. Talon wanted to give you a large donation from his organization. So he gave me 10,000 credits to bid as wanted tonight," Mara paused, looking slightly embarrassed, "The 269 credits were mine," she admitted reluctantly.

"So why did you put it all on Luke?" Leia asked out of curiosity.

"He told me how worried he was about getting picked by someone who would do something improper with him during our last lightsaber training session," Mara answered. "I figured I might as well save his rear end, again."

"You are good at that, I just hope you are not planning on doing anything mean to my brother." Leia looked at the ex-imperial semi-suspiciously but with mirth in her voice.

Mara laughed. "No Leia, in fact, I told him his job was to clean my apartment."

Leia broke out in laughter. "Oh, the poor boy. And to think he was worried about fighting off some woman all weekend. Is that all you have planned for him?"

Leia noticed the trader appeared to blush.

"No, I do have a nice dinner to be delivered to my apartment tonight for us," Mara hesitated, and smiled shyly, "and if the Jedi is a good boy I might just throw in some lightsaber practice in later on."

Leia smiled. "I know my brother would like that immensely. He genuinely enjoys sparing with you."

Mara looked down at her feet nervously, the memory of Luke's bulging pants still fresh in her memory. "Yeah, I noticed that today."

"Really?" Leia seemed genuinely confused.

"You know what," Mara said as she considered the new steps she decided to take with the Jedi Master, "I think I will throw in some lightsaber practice. I have a very busy schedule, but I think I can squeeze that in... though it might be a tight fit."

Mara laughed enigmatically leaving behind a very confused Chief of State.


	2. Chapter 2

After Mara left the conference room, Luke's legs gave out from under him and he slowly slid down the wall until he was sitting on the floor.

"What in the Corellian Hells just happened?" Luke muttered to himself as he raked his fingers through his hair and tried to make sense of Mara's actions.

His mind was swirling with conflicting emotions and interpretations of what had just transpired. He could see Mara pulling a practical joke on him, but it seemed uncharacteristic for her to do a prank that involved flirting. Did she intend on seducing him, but panicked at the last minute and decide to pretend it was a joke? Why would she come on to him like…?

"Stang!" Luke moaned as his memory of last week's conversation with Mara flooded back to him.

.

.

**One Week earlier**

**"I don't know why you are so reluctant to help your sister out. The money is going to a good cause," Mara said as she blocked Luke's downward lightsaber strike. They had been sparring furiously for the last hour in the Imperial gym. Luke had been off his game all morning and after persistent questioning Mara discovered what he was dreading. He was nervous about the upcoming bachelor slave auction that his sister convinced him into participating.**

**"I want to help my sister out," Luke replied as he backed away from Mara and closed down his saber, "It is just… well, I really don't want to be put in that position for the weekend."**

**Mara deactivated her saber and gave Luke a confused look. "And what position would that be, Skywalker?"**

**Luke bit his bottom lip and turned to the side, rather embarrassed. "Mara, you know what kind of women come to those events and what they are hoping to get."**

**Mara snorted. "Aren't you are being a little bit arrogant of yourself there, Farmboy? What do you think, all women on Corsucant are dying to fondle your lightsaber?" Mara laughed at him as he felt his face burn red.**

**"Funny Mara," Luke said through a tight smile. "Why else would women shell out money for men if they don't want to get a little…" Luke hesitated looking for the correct word, "attention from them?"**

**"Oh, I don't know Skywalker. Maybe they would want to talk to you, get a holo taken with you, show you off to their friends. You are a celebrity of sorts and a war hero. Now if you were one of the hot, sexy Corsucant Firefighters that are slated to be auctioned off that same night, then I would say you were right." Mara grinned, "I am planning on bidding on one of those rescue workers myself."**

**Luke gazed at Mara in shock. "You are going to bid on men at the auction!" he said incredulously and, he was surprised to realize, with a bit of jealously.**

**"Sure, why not," she shrugged, "It is for charity. And those firemen look pretty hot. I have a fire they could put out," she gave him a wink.**

**"You see!" Luke exclaimed, "that's exactly what I am talking about. You want more than conversation. You expect something for what you pay for." Luke grabbed a towel he had thrown in the corner of the workout room and dried the sweat from his face. "That is precisely what I am worried about… being bought by a woman who wants me to perform like a male Rancor in full rut."**

**Mara looked as if she was about to laugh, but then her face turned solemn. Did she now finally understand how much this really bothered him?**

**"Luke, you are a grown man, just say no if they come on to you." She walked over to him and gave him a quick reassuring pat on the back. "Don't worry, Luke. I am sure everything will work out for you. It always does. Hey, maybe you will be bought by somebody who doesn't want to get into your pants." She gave him another wink before she took off.**

**.**

**.**

  
It all makes sense now, Luke thought dejectedly. Mara had bought him to help him out, and then decided to tease him about his concerns. She probably expected him to laugh and thank her for getting him off the hook. Instead what does he do? He gets a raging hard-on!

"Oh Sith," Luke moaned as he buried his head in his hands, "this is so embarrassing. What am I going to do?"

Luke sighed heavily and hung his head in despair. He feared that he permanently altered his longstanding friendship with Mara… and not in a good way. He wouldn't be surprised if Mara blasted off planet to avoid seeing him again.

"Well, I better get to cleaning her apartment," he said to himself as he stood up. He hoped he could get everything done in her quarters and be gone by the time she returned to her place. He definitely did not want to be around when Mara's hot date arrived.

' _She probably bought one of those firemen_ ,' Luke thought to himself drearily as he left the room.

Mara was still laughing when she left the Palace Theater, but as she made her way down the streets of Corsucant her mirth slowly turned to concern. What if Luke was mad at her? If he didn't make the connection between last week's conversation and her little joke, then what in the galaxy would he think of her recent actions? If he really was attracted to her, he could have seen her flirting as being a malicious tease.

Her stomach clenched as she realized her reunion with Skywalker tonight might not turn out well. Mara sighed and her shoulders slumped as she realized she needed to do the one thing she always tried to avoid—apologize. She at least needed to clarify her actions to her friend. Of course, when he realizes the reason for her joke he'd probably be even more embarrassed at his earlier aroused state.

' _Maybe I should just be honest with him and put all my cards on the Sabacc table'_ , Mara thought. But what was the truth? Mara was attracted to the Jedi and she enjoyed his company. Today, seeing Luke… in that way, flushed and aroused… just reminded Mara how much she missed the company of a man.

Mara sighed. Before she even considered changing her relationship with the Farmboy to something more… intimate, she really needed to decide if she wanted a relationship or not. She knew when it came to Luke he couldn't have the physical intimacy without there being a romantic connection.

But could she give that to him? She never seriously considered having a relationship with Skywalker. Of course, maybe she never considered it because she never thought he would be interested in her.

Would he even want to have a relationship with her? After all, he was a Jedi and a galactic hero. Luke probably wanted to settle down with some sweet young thing who would adore him and pop out a dozen Jedi Babies for the savior of the New Republic. Not that she was adverse to the idea of having a family, but she had to be realistic. In the eyes of the Galaxy, Mara Jade was not proper marriage material for the Jedi Master.

"What am I thinking?" Mara whispered to herself, shocked by her own thoughts. Yesterday she had a wonderful platonic friendship with Skywalker and after one glimpse at a bulge in his pants she was entertaining thoughts of something much more. She went from considering a tumble between the sheets to marriage and a family within a matter of minutes.

Not just any bulge… a very impressive bulge. _'Stang, if Skywalker ever got in an accident and lost his Force abilities he probably could make a nice living in the holoporn industry,_ ' she thought to herself with a grin.

Mara entered one of Corsucant's many liqueur stores to pick up a couple bottles of her favorite Cardooine sweet wine. _'I think I better go slowly tonight,_ ' Mara thought. ' _I don't want to frighten him off... and I don't want to do anything before I know how he feels about me.'_

Mara was honest enough with herself to know that her caustic attitude toward the Jedi was a protective measure on her part. She didn't want to have her heart broken by unrequited love. She had always pushed him away with barbs and insults in the past to keep him safely at bay. She always had seen him as something unattainable. Something she could admire from a distance, but could not touch. He was the hero of the Republic and Jedi golden boy. She was an ex-Imperial assassin. But today, she had a fleeting surge of hope that Luke actually saw her as something other than the Former Emperor's Hand and occasional ally.

Today, she realized that Luke saw her as a woman.

Mara smiled as she purchased the wine. Maybe there was hope after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Luke went straight to Mara's apartment and started cleaning. He was relieved to note that Mara was a fairly neat and organized person. There wasn't much to do but dust and straighten up a few things.

' _It looks like she cleaned up before she sent me over here to clean up'_ , Luke chuckled softly to himself.

He had finished all the rooms in the apartment within an hour and he was finally left with the room he had been avoiding... the bedroom. He didn't quite feel comfortable entering Mara's personal space. He knew Mara was a very private person, plus who knows what type of embarrassing things he would find in there. But, she didn't tell him to stay out, so that must mean she was okay with him being in there.

Luke's hand paused over the door panel. He took a deep breath and then slowly let it out to calm his nerves. He activated the panel and the door slide open. Luke was relieved to find this room was clean also. There were a few clothes that didn't quite make it to the hamper and the place desperately was in the need of dusting, but overall it was rather tidy.

He moved over to a low dresser and started dusting. He began to move a group of Holos so he could clean under them when he noticed that a few of the images were actually of him. This shocked Luke, not that Mara had them, but because she left them out knowing he was going to be in her room. Luke grinned as he gazed at a holo of him and Mara on top of one of the Massassi temples. Mara's hair was blowing in the breeze as both of them smiled brightly at the photographer.

' _Mara is my friend,'_ he thought _, 'we have trusted each other with our lives. She won't let one awkward moment wreck our friendship.'_

After he finished the dusting he started throwing the few escapee clothes on the floor into the hamper. He picked up one particularly small garment that was balled up on the floor next to the bed. As he held it up he realized it was a small pair of black lace panties. The sight of the frilly underwear sent Luke's imagination into overdrive. He could imagine seeing Mara in her sexy undergarments, his hands delicately slipping the panties over her slim hips to expose the soft curls below.

Luke was pulled out of his musings when he realized it had happened again. He was now so hard he was about to bust out of his pants.

"Aghhhh," Luke moaned, "why am I doing this to myself? Mara is attracted to sweaty, muscular firefighters, not placid Jedi Masters."

Luke sat heavily on the edge of the bed and was shocked to feel the mattress move. He looked down and pushed on the mattress with his hand and he could hear fluid moving underneath the sheets. "Mara has a waterbed," he said with a smile.

Luke had heard of them, but growing up on Tatooine, he never seen one. He was pleasantly surprised at how comfortable it felt and bounced up and down on it experimentally before he flopped back, swinging his legs up on to it. "This feels great," he said with a sigh. He stretched out, breathing deeply. He sighed contentedly as he caught the light scent of Mara's perfume on the sheets.

"Getting comfortable Farmboy?"

Glancing up he saw Mara leaning against the doorframe and he immediately jumped out of the bed.

"Mara!" he said flustered. It was bad enough that he made a fool of himself this afternoon, but now Mara catches him lying in her bed. Could things possibly get any worse?

Mara didn't say anything at first, but she did put on an amused look. Her gaze wandered down his body and to his right hand. "Are those my panties?"

"What?" Luke asked confused. Then he looked down and realized that he was still clutching the lace black panties he had found earlier _. 'It just got worse,'_ he thought apprehensively. He quickly tossed the garment toward the hamper and waited for the impending tirade. "Umm… sorry. I was just cleaning up," he explained.

"Cleaning up while lying in my bed?" she said with a raised eyebrow. "I thought you said you were worried about a woman buying you just to get you into her bed?"

He ran his fingers through his hair nervously. "Look Mara, about his afternoon…"

"No, Luke, please don't," Mara interrupted, "that was my fault. I thought you would get my little joke… that you would realize I was making fun of our conversation last week…" she hesitated, "But… um… obviously you didn't make the connection. I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I never wanted to make you uncomfortable." Her face started to turn a bit red.

Luke felt a tremendous amount of relief and he let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. He smiled at his friend. "Thanks Mara. I was scared that things would be awkward between us. You are too important to me. I don't want to lose you as a friend. And don't worry, you didn't make me uncomfortable."

"Oh Farmboy, don't lie," she grinned, "I could tell you were uncomfortable."

Luke shook his head, "No really, I wasn't uncomfortable," he lied.

"Well, from where I was standing, it..." she gestured to below his belt line, "looked uncomfortable."

Luke's jaw dropped as he realized what she was referring to. "Okay, now I am uncomfortable," he said with a blush.

Mara just laughed and gave his a playful slap on the shoulder. "Force Skywalker, you are just having an awful day."

"It could have been worse," Luke groaned, but then gave his friend a genuine smile. "Thanks for saving my butt again, Mara."

"And don't you forget it, Jedi." Mara said playfully and then turned to return to the living area. "If you are done with the bedroom can you please help me set the table. Dinner should be delivered soon."

Luke followed her out of the bedroom.

"There are some candles over in that corner hutch, can you grab them, Luke?"

Luke's smile fell from his face as he was reminded that all the cleaning he was doing today was to prepare her place for her "hot date". Luke didn't know why the thought of Mara with another man bothered him. She was only his friend, after all. Why should he care?

"What's up Farmboy?" Mara seemed to have sensed his mood, she was good at that.

Luke looked up startled. "Oh… nothing, just thinking."

"About what?" Mara pressed for an answer.

"Really it is nothing. It is just… well…" Luke looked down as he shuffled his feet, "I really would prefer not to be here when your date arrives."

"My date?" Mara asked confused.

"Yes, your _Hot Date_ you mentioned in the conference room."

Mara gave him an amused look as she put out two settings on the table. "Oh, but I thought you would be my manservant and serve us dinner," she said with an evil grin.

"Come on Mara, I did what you wanted, at least leave me with my dignity. I don't want to have to serve dinner to you and your muscle bound firefighter."

Mara smiled broadly and looked as if she was trying to contain her laughter. "Oh, I can't make you sweat like this anymore, Skywalker. The truth is, you are my date tonight."

Luke smiled broadly. "Really?"

"Yes you big nerf…" she laughed, but then her face turned slightly worrisome, "unless you don't want to be."

"No, no, I want to." Luke placed a hand over his heart and gave a mock-bow, "I would be honored."

Mara smiled brightly then went back to fixing up the table.

Luke watched Mara as she set out the silverware, a burning question on his mind. "So why didn't you bid on the men you were intending to purchase?"

"Why would I want a tall, sexy, muscular rescue worker with rippling abs, broad shoulders and a butt to die for when I could have a stuffy Jedi Master?" Mara answered wryly.

Luke gave her a hurt look. "Hey, I'm not stuffy and with the exception of being tall, I am all that and more."

Mara crossed her arms in front of her chest and gave the Jedi an appreciative look. "You think so, huh?" she asked. "Turn around."

"What?" Luke responded.

"Turn around." She demanded again. Luke obliged and felt Mara's eyes appraise his backside.

"I don't know," Mara said with a frown, "I don't think that is a butt to die for… maybe something to be seriously wounded for, but not die for. Of course, I may need a better look."

Mara grabbed the waistband of Luke's trousers and he wasn't sure if she was only pretending that she was going to pull them down, or was actually going to do the deed. Just in case, Luke quickly spun catching Mara's hands in his and pinning her to the wall.

"Oh no Jade. No handling the merchandise," Luke said with a broad smile, caught up in Mara's playful mood.

He expected Mara to struggle, but she suddenly went still as if in shock by their close proximity. Luke had her hands pinned to the wall on either side of her head, his body pressing against hers, holding her in place. His face was mere centimeters from hers and he could smell the sweet-smelling fragrance of her perfume. He could feel her heart beating wildly. Looking into her deep green eyes his gaze wandered across her face. He almost shuddered when she ran her tongue across her bottom lip.

Mentally his mind was screaming for him to back off, to not do anything to endanger their long friendship, but other parts of his body had other ideas. Luke leaned forward with every intent to kiss her. Mara's eyes widened as he closed the gap between them.

The front door buzzer interrupted the moment.

Mara quickly disentangled herself from Luke's arms and stepped away flustered. "That is probably the food," she said as she quickly went to the door.

Luke ran a hand through his hair and tried to still his racing heart as a delivery droid brought in a six-course meal and laid it out on the table. Remembering his manners, Luke pulled out Mara's chair for her and then sat down across from her.

"Dinner looks fantastic," Luke commented nervously. He eagerly dug into his steak wanting a reason not to talk for a moment so he could collect his thoughts. Both ate silently finding conversation still a little awkward after what almost happened a few minutes ago. Finally Luke's curiosity overcame any awkwardness and he broke the silence.

"So, Mara, what was the real reason you didn't bid on one of those sexy firefighters you were talking about the other day?"

Mara laughed lightly, finding some humor in his question. She looked up from her plate and smirked at the Jedi. "Oh, I was hoping to be able to save your butt and also get me my fireman with the credits I had, but I saw somebody in the lobby that made me realize I was probably going to have to spend all my credits just to get you."

"Oh, and who was that?" Luke asked confused.

"Baron Richard Chupador," Mara stated conspiratorially.

Luke did not recognize the name. "Should I know him?"

"Oh, he is only your number one fan, Jedi. He was that caped fellow that was having the bidding war with me over you," Mara laughed again before she tossed some more steak in her mouth.

"Well, who is he? Just another admirer?"

"Yeah," Mara laughed again, "the same way you are just another moisture farmer." Mara took a sip of her wine and gave Luke an amused look. "Are you telling me you never heard of Baron Richard Chupador the founder of an… um… alternate lifestyle group called Men Who Love Jedi?"

"There are organizations like that?" Luke gasped incredulously.

Mara cracked up at Luke's expression. "Luke, it seems that the Jedi have a huge following in the homosexual community. I read a little about it and it appears that on many planets and communities' people with a same sex orientation are often seen as outcasts. These people can relate to the Jedi as the Jedi are productive members of society but are also seen as different from the general population." Mara grinned at the Jedi. "I guess you should be flattered."

"Now wait a minute," Luke said as made a stop gesture with his hand, "how in the universe do you know this, Mara? Is there something you are not telling me?" he said with a wink.

"Ghent told me," she said matter-of-factly.

"Ghent?" Luke whispered, "Is he… not that there is anything wrong with that."

Mara laughed again, and Luke thought she was really starting to enjoy this evening a little too much.

"No, no, no… at least I don't think so," Mara shook her head uncertainly. "No, anyway, Ghent had just finished developing a new Holonet search engine program and he wanted test the system. So, on a whim, he punched in the word, Jedi." Mara took another sip of wine and then continued. "There was the normal things you would expect, but then he saw some… really interesting sites, so he called me over to his station. We scanned through droves of sites until I saw the Holosite Men Who Love Jedi, and well, I thought it was about men who admired female jedi… and… um…" Mara trailed off as she blushed.

"You wanted to see if you were mentioned in the site," Luke volunteered, grinning.

"Yeah," she admitted, her face turned even redder. Now it was Luke's turn to laugh.

"Shut up, Skywalker!" Mara snapped, but she couldn't keep the amusement out of her voice. "You wouldn't be laughing if you saw what was on that site. Ghent laughed so hard I thought he was going to wet his pants. They had a whole thread on Outing Jedi." Mara gave Luke an evil grin.

"What does outing mean?" Luke asked.

"You don't know?" Mara raised one red eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, I've never heard it before," Luke shrugged helplessly.

Mara leaned forward and whispered, "Outing means naming who in the Jedi society secretly prefers the company of men."

Luke wasn't sure he wanted to know, but then he was always too curious for his own good. "So… who do they say has this preference?"

Mara smirked. "The jury is still out on you flyboy. Your relationship with Callista got you off the hook for a while, but they are pretty sure Kyp is one of them."

Luke almost choked on his food. He finally managed to get his steak down with the help of a glass of wine. "I think they are wrong," he managed to utter.

"Oh, and why do you say that?" Mara asked, "I have never seen him connected to any female."

"Oh, not officially." Luke said with a grin, "he has impressive shields when it comes to blocking out people from his thoughts, but he has just as much control over his involuntary physical reactions as I did this afternoon. And I have seen him have the same response whenever Kirana Ti is around."

Mara tried to control her laughter, "The Dathomir Witch?"

"Yep," Luke said with a nod, "I think Kyp and Ti have some sort of Submissive/Domination thing going on."

Mara laughed so hard she started to turn red. "Oh dear Force."

"What?" Luke was caught in her laughter.

"I'm trying not to think of the implications of that, but can't you just picture Kyp in leather chaps, stun cuffs, and a gimp mask?"

Luke choked on his wine, wondering if Mara was finally going to make good on her promise to kill him, only instead of using a blaster, she'd laugh him to death. "Promise me you'll never bring that particular mental image up again!"

"Deal!" Mara shook her head, still laughing.

It took a few minutes for them to catch their breath, but finally Luke was able to breathlessly say, "Who else is on the list?"

"Kam," was Mara's one word reply as she wiped tears from her eyes.

Luke shook his head, "Wrong again, he has hooked up with Tionne."

"Streen." Mara added.

Luke was about to disagree, but then thought better of it and just shrugged his shoulders then asked, "How about Kyle?"

"Oh, Kyle definitely prefers women." Mara said wistfully.

"Oh?" Luke said cautiously, "and exactly how do you know that?"

"I…um…" Mara sputtered, "well, the same way you know Kam or Kyp does."

Luke stared at his friend for a long moment before he decided to drop the subject. He finished up his steak and poured Mara and him another glass of wine. "Well, I am certainly happy that you were able to outbid a baron."

"Oh, it wasn't too hard. I am pretty sure that Baron title is either honorary or completely made up. Either way he didn't have the credits to back up the title." Mara smiled as she looked at Luke over her wineglass. "Whether the Baron is real or fake, he was sure bucking to make you his Queen."

Luke choked on his wine, again, and this time it also went up his nose sending his body into complete fits. Mara ran over to the other side of the table and gave him a couple slaps on his back, laughing hysterically as she did so.

Luke stopped coughing and gave Mara an irritated look. "Mara! You really are trying to kill me aren't you?" He tried to maintain his cold stare but couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, well, you know…" she grinned as she stared down at him.

He reached out and grasped Mara's hand with his right and covered it with his left. "Thank you for what you did. How can I ever repay you?"

Mara considered it for a moment, "Well, you could cough up 10,269 credits… or you can plan out our second day together."

"I think I can better afford the second option," Luke said with a smile as he gave her hand a warm squeeze.

"Okay," Mara flustered as she pulled her hand free and moved back a step. "I guess we should call it a night, it has been a long day and I want to be refreshed for tomorrow."

"Sure," Luke said and Mara walked him to the door. As it slid open Luke stopped and turned to his friend. "I had a wonderful dinner, Mara. I am really glad we can have such a relaxed time together. I will give you a call tomorrow morning."

Then before he could think about it too much about it, he leaned forward and gave her a quick, but gentle, kiss on the lips. As he pulled back he could feel the shock emanating off of Mara in the Force, but realized he didn't feel the outrage he feared would be present.

Luke smiled and then quickly hustled down the hall. He thought it was best to be out of firing range when Mara pulled out of her shocked stupor, just in case.


	4. Chapter 4

Luke called Mara mid-morning the next day.

"I have our day planned as my master ordered," he said playfully.

"Oh, and what do you intend for us to do on your last day as my slave?" she asked.

"I thought we would start by going to the gym and doing a few hours of lightsaber practice followed by a few hours of Jedi meditation. There are a few techniques I would like to teach you," Luke managed to keep a very serious face.

Mara's cheerful mood immediately faltered. "I sure hope you arejoking Farmboy. It's not too late for me to sublet you to the Baron for the day."

Luke chuckled. "I am just kidding Mara, but I would like to keep what I have planned as a surprise. I will pick you up in about an hour. Dress casual with comfortable shoes. We will be doing some walking."

"So, where to Skywalker?" Mara asked.

"You'll see." Luke held the speeder door open for Mara and then quickly slipped into the driver's seat. He hastily made his way into the Corsucant flight lanes heading south. They road silently for a whole ten minutes before he broached the subject that had been on his mind since the night before. "I had a wonderful time yesterday, Mara."

"Oh you did? Well, I should have you over to scrub my floors more often," she said with a wink.

Luke smiled. "You know, that may be part of why I had such a great day."

Mara looked at him confused. "How is that, Farmboy?"

"Well, yesterday we both seemed different… more relaxed. I wondered why? What had changed?"

Mara flushed slightly and tightened her shields. Yesterday seeing Luke aroused at her proximity changed her view of the Jedi Master. It made her hopeful that there could be more than a friendship between the two. Did Luke figure out the reason for the change in her demeanor?

"What had changed?" she asked Luke cautiously.

"I think I changed… or at least my attitude did," he replied thoughtfully. "I think that for the first time in your presence I completely dropped the dignified Jedi Master persona you dislike so much. That happens when you're bought at an auction and forced to scrub somebody's toilet."

Mara laughed, but he was right. He was more Farmboy than Jedi yesterday. It had been refreshing.

"And," Luke continued, "I think when I am more relaxed and less of the Jedi Master around you, you seem to respond in kind. Yesterday I got a glimpse of Mara Jade—Master Trader, and not the Former Imperial Hand. I liked that."

"I also had a good time," Mara said quietly, "Luke."

"I'll tell you what," Luke glanced over at Mara for a little longer then he should while driving, "let's make a deal. I will be just Farmboy Luke Skywalker today if you be just Mara, my friend-no stuffy Jedi and no Imperial assassins all day. Deal?"

"I think I can do that." Mara turned to Luke and smiled. "So where are just Luke and Mara going to today? Give me a hint."

Luke grinned at the beautiful redhead seated next to him. "I wanted to bring you somewhere that the Jedi Master and the Former Emperor's Hand have never been to before - a place where people would never expect them to be seen."

"That is going to be tough, Farmboy. I grew up on Coruscant you know."

"Yeah," Luke acknowledged, "but I doubt the Emperor ever allowed you to go where we are going."

That piqued Mara's curiosity. Where could they possibly be going?

"You are taking me to Durkii's Dominion! That's a kid's amusement park!" Mara groaned.

"No, it is an all-inclusive, all age, amusement park," Luke countered. "It has rides, games of chance, restaurants, dance clubs and a even a water park. Come on, Mara, it will be fun. Today I just wanted us to interact as two friends doing something ordinary. Besides, I knew you grew up on Coruscant and probably have been to every museum on the planet at one time or another as part of your training and education, but I bet Palpatine never brought you to this place as a kid."

Mara had to laugh, "No, that he didn't."

"So, are you game?" Luke asked with a wink.

"Sure," Mara replied warily.

"This looks scary." Luke nodded toward the direction of the thrill ride. "You want to try it?"

It was a free fall tower rising over 150 meters up into the Corsucant sky. Surrounding the tower was a ring of padded seats with safety harnesses. 50 people would buckle into the ring of seats and then slowly ride up to the top of the tower. At that point the 50 riders would drop back down to the ground at a heart pounding 40 meters per second before a complicated braking system slowed the seats to a halt just short of crashing to the ground.

Mara snorted. "It doesn't look to scary to me flyboy. Remember I am not afraid of heights and through the years I have done things that would make this look like a kiddy ride."

"Well, if you aren't scared then just humor me. Come on." Luke grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the line.

Mara's pulse started pounding, not because any trepidation of the thrill ride, but from the feel of her hand in Luke's. He was holding her right hand in his left, his real hand, and Mara was shocked at how warm his hand felt wrapped around hers. She was disappointed when they made their way to the end of the line and he let her go.

Luke was grinning like a schoolboy. This had turned out to be a really good idea. Getting out and doing something fun, something nobody would expect a Jedi Master and a former Imperial Assassin to ever do.

Mara and Luke were strapped into seats next to each other. The ride conductor came around to ensure everybody was belted in securely and then the seats slowly rose into the blue sky. When on top they were given a wonderful view of the Coruscant skyline.

"You ready?" Luke asked, grinning in anticipation.

Mara rolled her eyes. "Farmboy, this is going to be no more exciting than doing maneuvers in your X-Wing or the time I had to do a repulsor free fall behind enemy lines."

There was a loud whirling sound followed by a muffled clunk, and then Mara thought her stomach was going to lurch up into her throat. They were falling and falling fast!

Her first thought was this was way too rapid to just be a free fall ride. The designers must have made this ride to accelerate beyond the effects of gravity alone.

The second thought she had was that they were falling too long, there was no way the ride would stop before it crashed to the ground below. It must have broken and they were going to go splat like a bug on a speeder windshield.

The last thing that went through her mind was: Is that really me screaming?

To her relief the braking system worked and the ride came to a surprisingly soft landing. She looked over at Luke and he was laughing and grinning.

"That was great!" Luke exclaimed as he and Mara were extracted from their safety harnesses.

"It was alright," Mara admitted grudgingly.

"Now don't lie to me Mara I heard you screaming."

She crossed her arms. "I wasn't screaming."

"Oh come on, I heard you," Luke laughed. "In fact you sounded something like this," Luke then bravely did his best Mara impression, "Skywalker, I have done repulsor free falls behind enemy lines and….AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHH! Oh FORCE! AHHHHHHHHH!" Luke waved his hands about for emphasis before he busted out in laughter.

"Skywalker!" Mara growled at him and gave his a punch in the arm. She was slightly embarrassed at her uncharacteristic behavior, but couldn't help but enjoy his playful mood, even if it was at her expense.

"Okay, okay," he said as he brought his hands up in front of him in a mock surrender. "Come on, I see something you might like."

Before Mara could respond he was walking swiftly to an area filled with carnival games of chance. Luke wandered up to one counter that held miniature versions of Wookiee Bowcasters.

Luke handed a five-credit chip to the worker and began to line up for his shot.

"What are you doing Luke?" Mara asked.

"What does it look like I am doing?" Luke responded happily. "I am going to win you a prize."

Mara reached over and put her hand on Luke's arm. "If you really want to get a prize, don't you think I should be the one firing? After all, I am the one who is an expert shot here, not you. At least without cheating and using the Force."

Luke gave her a fake look of shock. "Mara, how could you possibly think I would stoop so low as to use the Force to win a stuffed Carnival toy?" Luke put the weapon back down on the counter and stepped back, gesturing to the bowcaster. "Please, be my guest."

Mara smiled broadly and then hoisted the bow up to her shoulder. She aimed, took a deep breath, let it partially out, held it and then slowly squeezed the trigger. The arrow shot out of the bow with surprising power as it rushed toward the target… and completely missed.

Mara lowered the weapon and stared at the target in shock. The arrow hit about fifteen centimeters high and to the right.

"The lady misses!" the worker called out as he went to retrieve the wayward arrow. Mara looked at the weapon in disgust. "The sights are off. This weapon isn't zeroed."

"Oh, I am sure that is it," Luke said evenly, but couldn't suppress a smile. "Now I know why you always kept your blaster painfully pressed between my ribs while on Myrkr," he chuckled, "you didn't want to miss me if you did decide to shoot." Luke brought his hand up to his mouth to cover his growing laughter.

Mara glared at the laughing Jedi Master. Before, she may not have wanted to spoil his mood, but he was really pushing it now. "You better stop laughing Farmboy or I may just aim my next shot at you!"

Luke tried to compose himself. "Oh, I am just so… not worried," he started laughing anew.

"Okay smart guy, you do it!" Mara snarled, but Luke could tell through the Force that she was not as upset as she tried to pretend.

"Okay, I will." Luke handed another five-credit chip to the game operator who reloaded the weapon. Luke aimed and fired. The arrow this time flew true and landed directly center of the target.

Mara just shook her head in disgust. She was never going to hear the end of this.

"We have a winner!" the worker boomed and handed Luke a stuffed doll.

"Here you go Mara," Luke said with a smile as he handed her a stuffed Ewok doll.

Mara, still feeling a little chagrined at Skywalker one-upping her, took the offered doll and rolled her eyes. "Just what I always wanted."

"Oh come on Mara," Luke chided, "Don't you like Ewoks?"

"Sure I do Skywalker, they taste like Chicklings."

Luke's smile faltered, "You are joking, aren't you?" he asked apprehensively.

"Of course I am joking. I know they are sentient beings." Mara realized that her words came out a bit too biting. They had been having a great time so far and she wanted to make sure that she kept things light and tried to keep the sarcastic, moody, and often scary Emperor's Hand at bay. Today she wanted to be just a normal person out with a long time friend.

She held the doll out in front of her for a moment to look at it. The realization hit that it was her first stuffed doll and she brought it to her chest and squeezed it. "Thanks Luke. I will cherish it," she smiled.

Luke returned the smile as they turned and walked down the game isles.

"You did cheat though and used the Force," Mara said mockingly because she knew he would never cheat.

"Nope," Luke responded to his friend's accusation. "You would have known if I did. You were right about the sights being off. I figure you aimed dead center and it was high and to the right. So I simply aimed low and to the left. If I had went first I probably would have shot the carnival worker." Luke started a chuckle.

"Oh, that would have looked good in the Gossip Holos: 'Jedi Master kills Carnival worker with Wookiee crossbow while trying to win a stuffed Ewok doll for the Former Emperor's Hand'."


	5. Chapter 5

Luke and Mara spent most of the day riding the rides and reveling in their new more comfortable friendship. Mara couldn't remember a time that she had laughed so much and was so relaxed.

Mara was amazed at how the boredom of inching slowly forward in a queue could loosen one's tongue. They found themselves talking about everything and anything. As the day progressed Mara realized she and Luke had far more in common than she once imagined. She always knew they were both strong, stubborn, Force adepts, but she never realized that they both had similar insecurities, fears and dreams.

They were both orphans. When they were young they both dreamed of one day finding surviving relatives. Mara wished she could be reunited with her parents one day… although she now feared that Palpatine probably killed them to get her. Luke, as a child, dreamed of one day finding his mother. Believing his father was dead, he was always hopeful of locating her. Unfortunately, his Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru never told him her identity and he doubted they even knew.

Mara felt a surge of sympathy when Luke confessed his childhood dreams of finding his mother. Mara had frequent contact with Vader, but avoided conversation with the masked Sith. Now she wished she had made an effort. Maybe she could have discovered something about the Dark Lord that she could have passed on to his son. But she knew she was just being foolish. Vader never seemed to be much of a conversationalist. Mara found it ironic that she had more contact with Luke's father than he. Life had a cruel sense of humor.

As the sun slowly set, Luke and Mara realized they hadn't eaten all day. They snacked on candy and junk food, but didn't have a real sit down meal. So they decided to check out one of the park's many restaurants.

"Why haven't we done this before?" Luke asked as he finished up the last of his meal.

"What? Have dinner together? We've done that before," Mara responded.

Luke rolled his eyes. "Eating ration bars while trudging through the Myrkr Forest or through the Jungles of Wayland don't count, Mara. I mean why haven't we ever gone out to dinner in a real restaurant before?"

Mara gave him a measured look. "I don't know Farmboy, you tell me. As I recall you never asked."

Luke shifted in his seat uncomfortably. Mara was right. He never steeled his nerve enough to ask her for this simple privilege. "You could have asked me," he replied quietly.

"I could have, but I would have had to catch you between women. Dragging you away from your girlfriends to save the galaxy is acceptable, but I don't think they would feel the same way if I just wanted to enjoy a dinner and a holo with you."

Luke nodded his head sadly. "Well, there is no reason why we can't see more of each other now."

Mara thought about it. "I guess it would be nice to have more days like this. As long as I get to spend it with the Farmboy and not the Jedi Master."

"Yes, and as long as I get to be with the Master Trader and not the Emperor's Hand," Luke countered.

"I don't know," Mara teased. "The Master Trader isn't known for her dancing skills."

"Dancing skills?"

Mara waved to the waiter to bring them the bill. "Let's put my Ewok doll in a storage locker and then follow me. I just had an idea."

"Why does that scare me?"

"No, Mara, no!" Luke planted his feet.

"Come on," Mara grabbed his arm. "It'll be fun!"

"I am not going into a mosh pit!" he yelled over the blaring music.

"This is not a mosh pit," Mara laughed. "That's something different."

Luke looked at the nightclub's dance floor full of men and women of varying ages moving rapidly to the fast paced music. "I don't think a Jedi Master should be seen… seen…."

"Seen what? Having fun dancing?" Mara shook her head. "Listen, it's dark in there, no one would notice you and if they did then they would think you're someone who looks like Master Skywalker… who, by the way, was supposed to be left at home, remember?"

"And is the Master Trader known to frequent such places?" Luke countered.

"Catch me and find out!" Mara grinned and slid between two people on the outer edge of the group and disappeared.

Luke shook his head but couldn't help but grin. Taking a deep breath he ducked in as well. People were jumping and wiggling and doing Force knows what around him, and if he didn't have the Force to aid him he might never have found Mara.

"So?" he asked.

"On occasion," she winked back.

The music changed again to something with a pounding base and everyone started to jump up and down waving their arms in pattern. Mara was bouncing away and Luke just shrugged and joined her.

At first he couldn't understand the point of the jumping or the arm waving, after all, most everyone looked ridiculous. But as the energy and heat pulsed through him in rhythm to the heavy beat vibrating through the group, it was almost… erotic.

Then the music slowed down just slightly and everyone stopped jumping. Unsure what he was supposed to do next he looked around to see all the men pretty much standing still, though rocking to the beat. Luke realized he was already unconsciously doing that. He then saw that the women were dancing around the men, shaking their hips and moving their bodies sensually. This brought his eyes to Mara.

Mara was doing the same thing, with him. She had her eyes closed and her fingers running through her hair, piling it high. Her breasts and hips swayed back and forth quickly to the beat and her body was a hair's breath from his. He was amazed at how fluid she was, how she matched perfectly to the music and was as graceful as a ballet dancer.

Of course, he was running through the technical side of things to keep his mind off the fact that this was extremely erotic and turning him on.

Matters weren't helped when she lowered her arms, spun on her heels and leaned her back into him as she swayed. Unable to stop himself he ran his hands down her shoulders and then slipped under her wrists to travel the distance up touching her sides. Her arms lifted again as he caressed her and he felt her hands lock around his neck. Their bodies moved together with the music and it was like sex.

Lost in the feelings he almost didn't hear when the music reverted to the original beat and everyone went back to jumping till it was over.

The music changed to something that had more of a random beat and everyone started to do their own thing. Mara looked up at him, her face flushed and red, her hair a mess, but she was ravishing. Luke tried to shake the emotions and new feelings he was having towards his long time friend, but he had never seen her like this and he realized he wanted to see more.

Mara was breathless, unbelieving that she had just did what she thought she did with the Jedi Master, no, Farmboy. She'd been touched before in even more intimate ways but nothing compared to the burning heat of his hands on her shoulders and sides, his hot breath on her neck. She could have lost control right then and there, something that scared her, she never lost control.

"It's getting late. I think we should go…" she finally uttered.

"Yeah," Luke mumbled back.

"Accident?" Mara asked as she tried to peer ahead past the large speeders in front of them.

"I think so," Luke sensed out. "The Emergency services haven't been called. Probably just a speeder-bender."

"Traffic control will take care of it easily then," Mara relaxed back into the seat and stared up into Coruscant's unique skyline.

"They are good at what they do."

"And they don't even have the Force," Mara jibed.

Luke shrugged. "The Force has its place, but I've come to learn that individuals can be just as strong and powerful without it. Take Wedge for example, he could fly circles around me if he wanted to. What?"

Mara was starring at him, blankly. "What happened to the all powerful Force that you keep begging me to become a part of?"

Luke frowned. "At one time I think I did feel that way, that the Force was the greatest power and only it had the ability to create, mend, and destroy. But I grew up. I've seen to many non-Force users do great things. It's not about one's ability to control the force, but the strength of the person in the Force."

"I'm speechless…" Mara uttered.

"You? Speechless? I'll have to make a note of the date," he grinned, winked, and dodged a playful punch thrown by Mara. "I still think you shouldn't ignore the power you have in the Force, Mara. And that's all I'm going to say since the Jedi Master was left at home."

Mara laughed lightly, "I don't think you could ever really leave the Jedi Master at home, Luke… but I do enjoy it when you let Farmboy out of his cage."

He looked her straight in the eyes, "It's who I am Mara, I can't deny it."

"I know," she said in a whisper, turning towards him, drawn to him for reasons she couldn't fathom. Maybe it was the warmth his body extruded in the cold of the night. Perhaps it was the unavoidable question of whether his lips were as soft as they looked to be. In a daze she brushed her lips against his.

A loud noise sounded from behind them.

"Traffic is moving," Mara mumbled.

"Yeah," Luke coughed and shook away the daze that had also came over him. The two sat silently the rest of the ride back, both scared and thrilled at what just happened.


	6. Chapter 6

They stood awkwardly at Mara's door, like two teens, one whose parents were trying to discreetly watch them through a window and failing miserably.

"Well, um," Luke coughed again, "I guess I'll see you sometime."

"Yeah," Mara said quietly, realizing she didn't want this day to end, ever. "You want to come in for some caf before you go?"

"Sure," Luke replied nervously. Today had been… interesting. Something was stirring in the Force, not to mention other areas, and he was afraid of its pull. He could easily drown himself in the new thoughts that had been filling his mind since he and Mara practically kissed in the speeder.

Another awkward silence threatened the peace between them as she fumbled putting in her security code and they walked into the living room. She gestured for Luke to sit down on the sofa while she made the drinks. He obliged, though completely un-relaxed. He couldn't help but wonder if she was wearing something akin to the black lacy panties he had found earlier while cleaning.

Luke held his head in his hands, wondering what had come over him. Mara was his friend, but in the past few days he had gotten more than one hard-on in her presence. She was attractive, no doubt, but he had never been one to give in to basic lust based on looks or else he would have jumped Mara ages ago.

Mara was in a similar conundrum in the kitchen as she laid her head against the cabinets while the water boiled. Sure, she had told herself she was interested in bringing her friendship with Luke to a new level, but this wasn't happening the way she thought it would. She wasn't supposed to feel this… this tingly in her soul, belly sure, but this…

Mirax had once asked Mara if she would ever settle down with a man, get married, have children. Mara first denied any and all possibility, but Mirax was a stubborn woman, and kept at it. Finally Mara conceded that maybe if the right man, a special man, came along that she'd consider it. Mirax only gave her a knowing smile and walked off. Maybe that man had always been there. What she was starting to feel for Luke was more than just basic lust.

The water boiled and she added the instant caf. Still trying to shake the tingly sensations she poured two mugs and headed back out to the living room. Luke had been holding his head in his hands and instantly snapped up.

"Smells good," he said as a way of small talk.

"Thanks," Mara replied, handing him a mug and sitting down next to him.

Silence enveloped them again as they sipped, though they took comfort in each other's company.

"Hey, look at the time," Luke finally said cheerfully, "it's almost midnight and I won't be your slave anymore."

Sure enough, Mara had three more minutes to get Luke to do anything she asked. "Hmm, I think I'll make sure I'll get my money's worth."

"And what can I do in three minutes?" Luke laughed.

"Kiss me?" Mara tensed at the two words that filled her mind and couldn't stop from tumbling out of her mouth.

Luke swallowed but retained his composure, "I thought you weren't allowed to make me do anything that I felt uncomfortable with?"

Disappointment sweeping her soul, not to mention embarrassment falling over her, she turned away from him. "Sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

"You're right, you shouldn't have," he responded quietly.

A few moments passed and for once in her life Mara was at a complete loss as to what to do. She felt a gentle hand push away her hair and turn her face, she didn't resist.

"It's past midnight now," he said slowly.

"Uh huh," was all she could reply.

"Now I'm free to do as I wish, as I want," his voice was low and husky as his lips descended on hers. It was a gentle touch, softness colliding, but it wasn't enough. Their tongues met by mutual agreement and one of them groaned.

Fire burned inside Mara, the tingly turning into full out heat pooled at her core. She needed this man, needed to be with him in every way, and that scared her. She never needed anything from anyone before…

Even the Jedi Master couldn't have held back, but that person was left at home. The Farmboy felt her warm and willing body against his and pulled it even closer. He slipped his arm around her waist and started to lower her to the sofa, though it didn't register to him that he did it until he was on top of her body, caressing and touching her everywhere.

"Luke?" Mara managed to rasp when she realized that they were now making out on her sofa.

He pulled away just slightly, his weight lifting off her making her feel cold and empty. "Mara?"

"What are we doing?"

"Making out?" he answered, knowing that wasn't what she was getting at.

She stilled her features. "And ten minutes from now?"

His eyes flitted towards the bedroom involuntarily, "Depends on you, I wouldn't do anything you didn't want."

"That's the problem, Luke," he thought she sounded a little scared. "I want this to happen. I… need this… you…"

Luke was shocked. Mara would never admit to needing anything, and yet… she needed him. He couldn't stop from descending on her for another long passionate kiss before whispering against her lips, "Mara, you're not afraid of anything, please don't be afraid of this, I need you too."

She stared up at him, her eyes full of love, though she might not admit it to being that. "I'm not afraid."

His heart leapt into his throat and he crushed his lips against hers, pulling her against him as he stood. With wordless consent since they didn't stop kissing, they made their way into her bedroom.

Mara tugged at his tunic and pulled it off, her hands immediately caressing the strong planes and angles of his toned chest. He groaned and his hands traveled under her tunic to cup her breasts, squeezing gently.

She pulled back just enough to slip her tunic off. Luke's jaw gapped at the sight of her in a black lacy bra. "Are you wearing matching undergarments?"

"Let's find out, shall we?" she gave a wicked grin and slowly, painfully slowly leaned over and slid off her boots and socks. She teased him as she took the clasp of her belt and trousers in her hand. It seemed like eternity before she slid off the offending clothing to reveal a matching pair of black lacy undergarments that did nothing to hide the fact that Mara didn't dye her hair, but was all natural. "Like what you see?"

"You have no idea…" he traced every inch of her beautiful body with his eyes.

Never feeling so lighthearted and excited she dived onto the bed, the water causing pleasant ripples as she body-surfed then turned over. Luke was staring at her in awe. "Too many clothes, Luke."

"I was thinking the same thing," he replied, already working the fastenings of his boots. He slid off his trousers leaving a pair of briefs showing a very impressive bulge. Mara grinned as she lifted one hand and twirled her finger. Complying he turned around to give her a complete view, only fair since he ogled her.

"Farmboy, you do have a butt to die for, you know that?"

"Yes, actually," he grinned and pounced on the bed, both of them riding the ripples of the water beneath.

When they slowed down, Mara looked him in the eyes, "Oh you do? And how would you know you have such a fine rear?"

"I was told so," he simply shrugged in reply.

"By who?" Mara was worried for a moment… if it was a certain body-snatcher…

"Lt. Jordan from Gray Squadron, just before the Battle of Hoth."

"Oh," Mara was relieved. "She had great taste."

"He actually," Luke responded dryly.

Mara thought about that for a second, then busted up laughing, sending them both adrift on the bed. "Oh Luke, you really know how to attract them!"

"It's not my fault!" he did his best Han impression.

Her facial expressions turned serious as she laid a hand on his chest, "There isn't something you want to tell me is there?"

"Mara!" he would have been shocked if they both didn't start laughing. He'd show her just how much he preferred the company of women. Pulling her against him and capturing her lips, they road together on the waves of the bed.

Somehow he shifted and he was now on top of her, the up and down motions of the bed simulating the sexual act they were about to partake in.

"We're really going to do this," Mara whispered.

"You still want to?" Luke said worriedly.

Mara ran her hand down his chest to rub against the front of his briefs, her only worries now being a distinct fear that it was too big to fit. "More then ever."

"Good," he said into her lips, quickly removing her remaining clothing. One hand sliding down her thighs, then up again.

Mara moaned, Luke was sending sensations through her body unlike anything any man had done to her before. And this was just the simple little ordinary things! She watched as he slid off his pants to reveal himself to her. "Stang, why didn't you tell me you were hung like a Rancor?"

Luke blushed, "I thought size wasn't suppose to matter?"

"Oh, it matters when it's that big," Mara mumbled, taking a deep breath. This was going to hurt, but oh was it going to be worth it later.

Feeling her worry he kissed her tenderly, lovingly, as he laid his hard body over her softness.

"Oh, Force," Mara groaned, the pressure sending waves of painful pleasure up her spine.

"You okay?"

"I won't be if you don't get busy!" Mara suddenly found herself impatient.

"As my lady wishes," he grinned as he began to move slowly. Luke dipped his head down and captured Mara's lips with his own and kissed her fiercely. She opened her mouth allowing his tongue to mingle with hers. He then moved his lips from hers and proceeded to kiss a burning trail down her neck and across her collarbone.

"Force, Mara!" Luke gasped, "You are so tight."

Mara smirked at her lover, "No, just full."

Luke grinned and continued ravishing her exquisite body. There rhythmic movements bringing Luke towards that perfect moment easily, but he wanted to slow things down, to make sure her needs were met before he allowed himself to finish. He attempted to use his Jedi meditation techniques to calm his pounding heart and his intense, near uncontrollable, desire for completion.

He was almost successful, but then Mara did something he never experience before while making love… she slightly lowered her mental shields and reached out for him in the Force.

Luke gasped as he felt Mara's strong sexual desire for him surge through his body, hyper sensitizing every nerve ending with a hot, burning need. The incredible Force sensations and images she projected to Luke were so overwhelming in their intensity and eroticism that he lost his rhythm and had to full out stop in order to rein in his raging libido. He was so close but he desperately wanted to make their first time last.

Luke had never made love to another Force user before so he never knew it could be this way. He realized right there and then that he could never go back to the way it was before. His previous dalliances with non-force user women were wonderful, but sex with a Force adept was sublime and boarding on addictive. He was lost in the intoxicating mix of physical sensuality and the intimate mingling of their Force awareness.

Mara, noticing his slight hesitation, locked her legs around his waist and urged him on, begging him to continue. Luke pulled himself out of his Force-induced, erotic haze and quickened the pace. Mara's breathing became ragged and he could feel her tense before she screamed his name, shuddering beneath him.

At that moment Mara's mental shields wavered and then completely fell, bathing Luke in a warm feeling of feminine sexual satisfaction. The combination of Mara's Force signature flowing through him and her warm body beneath his was too much. He called her name with a hoarse shout as he collapsed on to her in exhaustion, gasping for breath. After a few moments he rolled to her side, leaving one arm and leg draped over the beautiful woman.

They lay there silently, allowing their bodies to cool and their breathing to return to normal.

"I have never, ever experienced anything like that Mara," he said in total awe.

Mara turned to him and gave him a slight look of surprise. "You never made love to another Force user before?" she asked softly.

Luke shook his head. "No," he said simply, not wanting to mention Callista's name or any other lover he had. Mara, probably sensing his thoughts, simply smiled smugly and dropped the subject.

"It was absolutely incredible," Luke whispered.

Mara turned to her side to look at the man who had played such important part in her life—first as an enemy, ally, friend and now the most amazing lover she had ever experienced. She lazily reached over and ran her fingers over his hard chest and then past his stomach.

"This certainly was my favorite ride of the day," she said with a smile.

Luke turned toward her and captured her lips with his giving her a soft lingering kiss. As he pulled back Luke chuckled softly.

Mara raised an eyebrow, "What's so funny Farmboy."

Luke fell back on the bed and gave Mara an amused smiled. "I now know why the Jedi of old forbid relationships."

Despite his jovial mood, Mara tensed, not knowing where he was going with this line of thought.

"Because if the Jedi ever realized how absolutely amazing Force-enhanced sex was, they would never leave their beds. They wouldn't get much done." Luke said with a laugh.

Mara grinned at that thought. She knew she was not in any rush to leave her bed.

Luke's laughter subsided and was soon replaced with a concerned look. "So what do we do now?" he asked nervously. This was a major change in their relationship. He knew where he wanted it to go, but he was not sure if Mara had the same idea.

"I am all for doing what we just did again," she said playfully.

Luke smiled and reached over to pull her against him. She could feel his arousal pressing against her belly, but he made no further move to make love to her.

"I am serious Mara. What happens now?" He wasn't afraid to make love to her, to express his love for her, but now that it was out in the open, what would tomorrow bring? Sometimes he wished he wasn't so impulsive.

"I don't know Luke, we wanted to act like normal people. What do normal people do when they are in this situation?"

Luke thought about it for a moment. "Well, usually people start dating, get to know each other better, then progress to having sex. I guess we skipped ahead. I would like to continue this relationship. Date, tell our friends and family about our relationship… and then see where that progresses…"

"Hmmm…" Mara murmured, chewing on her lip thoughtfully. "That sounds good, but..."

Luke felt his heart clench. "But what, Mara?"

Mara sighed, "Luke, have you thought out the repercussions to dating a former Imperial Assassin? They could strip you of your knighthood, take away the academy, and make your life very difficult. Will it really be worth it for you?"

"Who are 'they', Mara?" Luke asked.

"The New Republic Government."

Luke chuckled. "Mara, I started the New Jedi Order, not the New Republic. The government could take back the location of the Academy, but not the personnel. I could just move the school somewhere else. You know I hate to brag, but there are thousands of worlds, many of them outside the NR authority, that would grant the Jedi asylum. They have no jurisdiction to take away anybody's knighthood. The worse they could do is not recognize us as protectors of the Galaxy, but I can't imagine them ever doing that. They want warm Jedi bodies to throw into the fray when new enemies rear their ugly head. Anyway, I really doubt the NR really is concerned about my love life."

"What about your sister?" Mara asked, "I don't think she will approve of this relationship."

"I didn't see my sister asking my permission before she started dating Han. And Han has just as much of a checkered past as you. He was a spice smuggler, for Sithsake. Anyway, I am a big boy, I don't need anybody's permission to start a relationship."

Mara smiled and ran her hand up Luke's leg, "You are a big boy," she said with a smirk. "If you don't have a problem with this, than I guess I don't."

Luke's heart swelled with happiness as he leaned over and kissed Mara again.

"So," Luke said with a smile. "Next year is the bachelorette auction. Do you think you will participate?"

"Oh, I don't know Skywalker. I might be talked into it if a certain Jedi can guarantee to purchase me."

"You mean Kyp?" Luke said with a smirk.

Mara slapped his belly. "No!"

"Vima-Da-Boda?" Luke laughed.

"Ewwww!" Mara said in disgust and gave Luke another slap.

"Oh I know, Streen!"

"Oh yes, I want to be bought by Streen so I can have hot Force Enhanced sex with an aging hermit," she shook her head. "What about you Luke? Are you going to sign up for the bachelor auction the year after that."

Luke smiled and kissed his lover softly. "Mara my love, by that time I am hoping I will no longer be eligible for the auction."

"Not eligible?" she furrowed her brow.

"Well, it is a 'bachelor's' auction," he winked.

"Oh…" she trailed off, scared and thrilled at the same time.

~THE END~

 


End file.
